


No Promise At All

by talonyth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talonyth/pseuds/talonyth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coincidentally, Hinata meets Kageyama on the way to school. Every morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Promise At All

The first day it happens, it is pure coincidence. Being in a good mood, Hinata chooses to drive a different route to school than usually and passes by Kageyama’s house unknowingly, right when he leaves his home on his way to school.

They see each other, they greet the other and see each other the second time that day in their classroom.

Hinata says nothing about the meeting in the morning.

Kageyama always arrives earlier, so he probably also leaves earlier, he thinks, it is probably not going to happen again.

His mood that day subdues.

-

The tenth day, Kageyama starts to wonder why he keeps meeting Hinata in the morning. They never talk anyways. He can’t talk in the mornings well, he needs time to get his engine to start, even a simple conversation is something he can’t do that early. It makes him think if he would talk to Hinata if it wasn’t like that.

"Good morning," he hears and takes a turn the moment he steps out of his house.

"Yeah… hi," he replies shortly. It is going to be the usual thing, he is going to pass by, of course, Kageyama thinks.

He and Hinata, pushing his bike instead of riding it, walk to school together.

-

Only a few mornings later, Hinata observes that Kageyama is not much of a morning person. It is not really surprising, so he does the talking instead of forcing Kageyama to keep up the conversation.

By the time they arrive at school, Kageyama is awake and curses that he has forgotten to take his books with him. Hinata offers to share it with him but to no avail.

He still catches Kageyama occasionally glimpsing into the pages and drawing closer to be able to read.

-

It must be at around a month ago that they first met in the morning, and ever since every morning. Kageyama takes the last bite of his toast, the last gulp of his glass of milk and steps out of the door, only to hear a bike bell ringing.

With full speed, Hinata brakes and, in a beautiful arc, falls over the handlebars of his bike.

"Ah, shit, ow!"

"Morning to you, too."

The short boy gets up as if nothing happened and looks at his bike.

"If I was you, I’d check if I’m alright. …Then again, you don’t have many brain cells to lose, so you wouldn’t worry."

"D-Did you just call me stupid in your own weird words again?!"

"Obviously! Maybe you are dumber than I thought, after all!"

Instead of starting the usual argument they always had over this topic in the afternoon, Hinata grins from one ear to another.

"You talk a lot more to me in the mornings, lately."

"Are you sure you didn’t blow up the two last remaining brain cells you had when you fell?"

The rest of the day, Kageyama notices that Hinata has difficulties to use his right hand.

-

Weeks after, Hinata passes by Kageyama’s house but he isn’t there. He decides to stop and wait a few metres away from the door.

He arrives at school alone, a period late and drenched from the rain that set in while he waited.

-

He is probably upset, Kageyama thinks as he gets ready to leave the house. He remembers sitting at home with a terrible cold for more than a week, unable to even tell anyone about it, with shivers running down his spine just by thinking about it. Perhaps he hasn’t recovered fully yet.

But why should he be? There is no appointment that they go to school together, there is no promise at all, he figures and walks off by himself.

When he steps into the classroom and sees Hinata already sitting there, he feels a little off. He is not able to tell what kind of feeling this is, but he knows that it tears down his mood.

It stays like that the whole day.

-

Running late, Hinata jumps on his bike and drives the fastest he’s ever driven, still certain he’d arrive late, though. He still takes his time to stop when he sees Kageyama waiting in front of his own house.

"You little bastard, do you know what time it is?"

"W-wha-"

"You heard right, we’re going to be so late, and it’s your goddamn fault!"

"I know, man, I know that! But—-"

"Save it, you’re just going to spout bullshit again. Let me on your bike."

"Uh… yeah, sure. Hold on, then, I’m going to drive fast and the road to school is pretty bad, as you know."

At school, they get scolded by their homeroom teacher for coming late and laughed at by their classmates for being covered in scratches and bruises from the rough road they fell on.

-

Morning after morning, they meet up in front of Kageyama’s house and almost wordlessly do the same thing every time. Hinata stops, Kageyama sits down and holds onto Hinata, just in case they have to rush again, and they go to school together.

Some days they talk more, some days they talk less, some days they argue about trivial things, calling each other names, and some days they discuss the latest video game with passion.

Their teammates tell them their teamwork improved and cheer them up to get along even better in the future to be invincible.

They look at each other and scowl.

"We are no friends," they say in unison.

They go home together after training.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, this is an older piece I've written way before I even knew in which classes Hinata and Kageyama were. Originally, I was sure they both ended up in the same class because they went to bother Asahi together but they weren't! I only found that out when I got the actual printed volumes so it's kind of weird to read this now.... 
> 
> But I still hope you were able to enjoy it, despite that teeny mistake!


End file.
